Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3p-4(p+2)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -3p {-4(}\gray{p+2}{)} $ $ -3p {-4p-8} $ Combine the $p$ terms: $ {-3p - 4p} - 8$ $ {-7p} - 8$ The simplified expression is $-7p-8$